Cezar Léonard Jones
Cezar the Cezdude. The Cezinator. The Cezathing. Supah Ceztastic.... Yeah, I couldn't think of anything to put here. Personality Cezar is simply and naturally well, starey. Yes, starey, if that's even a word. He can easily be found staring at things and people, intentionally or not. Usually, it's just because of wandering eyes. It's simply uncontrollable for him to be curious, though, not in the sense of what he doesn't know, if that even made any sense. He's often staring at something to see if it's changed or if there was something he'd missed. Other times, it's just because there's words on whatever he's looking at and he has the uncontrollable urge to read it. He had to read everything with words, and that can cause him to get grabby if he can't look at it right. But, the most likely reason is because he's bored to the tipping point. Or simply because he's entertaining himself in his own imagination land. Cezar is a nice kid, though only because he's not good at being angry. He could try to get irritated or force himself to it, but really, in moments, it would defuse. But, even if he's kind or happy most of the time, doesn't make him that kid who's always able to give some compliment even in the bleakest of moments or tries to make everyone look on the bright side. He's just simply not angry. So, maybe he was sad, and that could last for a while. Really, he's happy, because his definition of happy is when you're not sad nor angry. He can usually come up with some out-of-this-world scenario that you wouldn't think of to a regular question. For example, if someone were to ask where another was, he could easily say they were a thousand leagues under the sea in the tentacles of a giant squid being chased by a barracuda. But, usually it's sarcastically, another way to say no, he didn't know where they were. Usually, he keeps these things to himself. If anything, this kid is pretty average. Not quick thinking, not the most creative, or the most artistic. He can draw pretty well, and with good detail, but only of things that are right in front of him. And with that too, he doesn't actually find much joy in drawing. The most stand-outish thing that he does, other than the staring thing, would probably be his masterful ability at carving, a hobby that he much enjoys doing. Cezar is also mastered in archery. Sometimes his imagination can get away from him when he's exceptionally bored. Usually when he's being talked to (like in school) and the conversation is exceptionally boring, he'd go off and think about something else, but whatever he's missed, he can quickly recover it somewhere in his mind, and bring in a good answer. History Cezar was born in the century's current-year Italy. When he was young, though, his parents and he moved to various English-speaking countries. Because of this, his parents never had a second child like they planned to. Another affect, is that he doesn't have a particular accent that points him to one nation, but it's mostly scouse, since his family spent most of their traveling time in Liverpool. On his frequent change of schools and areas he adapted, what he would call, a restart of his mind. It seems that after a certain amount of time either the face or the name of someone he knows goes away. Usually, it takes about a month for it to happen, but he's trying to fix it, though it's hard when he isn't thinking about it. When the extra-terrestrial siege came upon the Earth, Cezar had no choice but to leave, especially with his parents urging. He boarded the leaving ship that was taking off from Earth without them. They wanted him to go first to make sure he was safe, and assured them that they would leave on the next possible time. It's not actually sure if he still waits for their arrival. Category:Characters Category:Humans